Trauma de ser Trouxa
by Jessi Amamiya
Summary: Uma atividade de "Estudo dos Trouxas" faz com que Sirius odeie acampar sem magia. Aviso: contém slash leve homem/homem Presente para Elora do fórum 6V!


Os personagens da série de livros Harry Potter não me pertencem. São propriedade de J. K. Rowling, Editora Rocco, Warner e mais alguma empresa ai, porque eu nunca lembro o nome de todos os envolvidos. De qualquer forma, essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Essa fanfic possui relacionamento homem/homem. Se você não gosta, tem nojinho etc, não leia e pronto.

Tenho problemas com título, nunca acho que escolhi o certo. Me digam vocês!

Observação: o que está em itálico, é o flashback ok?

**Trauma de ser Trouxa **

Minhas mãos passeavam por baixo da jaqueta de couro negro de Sirius, que tentava a muito custo, continuar dirigindo.

Afastei a gola da jaqueta para distribuir beijos em sua nuca. Pude ver que ele ficava cada vez mais arrepiado.

-Pare com isso Moony, assim você tira minha concentração... – o ouvi dizer olhando para trás de lado.

Aproveitei que ele havia se virado momentaneamente e roubei lhe roubei um beijo rápido, espantando-o.

Dei um leve sorriso enquanto ele se ajeitava e tentava se concentrar na estrada.

Depois de meia hora entramos em uma estrada de terra, dirigindo por mais vinte minutos. Paramos em um lugar silencioso, a nossa frente uma floresta densa.

Estávamos em uma missão para a Ordem da Fênix. Iríamos checar os indícios de um possível esconderijo de Comensais. Parecia-me um lugar em que eles escolheriam: longe de qualquer cidadela trouxa, dentro de uma floresta densa ao lado de uma estradinha de terra que não era comumente utilizada.

Sirius ajeitou a moto para que não fosse vista, teríamos que andar um bocado.

-Por que eu não pude vir voando? Estradas trouxas são entediantes!-resmungou se aproximando de mim. –Sem contar que eu poderia ter lhe dado maior atenção se estivéssemos no céu. – completou me enlaçando pela cintura e trazendo meu corpo mais perto do dele, com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

-Bom, não seria um jeito muito esperto de se aproximar não é?-respondi com um sorriso, mexendo em sua jaqueta que o deixava ainda mais lindo. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. Me desvincilhei dele ainda sorrindo. – Obviamente deve haver feitiços protetores próximos ao esconderijo. Vários deles devem ser detectores de magia. –continuei falando, enquanto olhava ao redor.

-Sei... - Sirius parou ao meu lado, enquanto eu retirava uma pesada mochila das costas.

-Vai ser como aquela tarefa de Estudos dos Trouxas do quinto ano lembra? Com uma sensação de perigo adicional, mas vai ser igual. –Observei a reação de Sirius a minhas palavras. Ele voltou seu rosto para mim, uma expressão que variava entre a incredulidade e a irritação. Tudo isso porque, a tarefa em questão, não foi uma das mais divertidas...

----

_-Até parece que eu vou mesmo ficar ai, agachado, tentando tirar fogo de um pedaço de madeira!-protestava Sirius enquanto eu tentava fazer algum fogo. _

_Durante o quinto ano, a professora de Estudos dos Trouxas anunciara uma "experiência educativa", que não deu muito certo. O título da "aula especial" era: "Como acampar como um trouxa". Ela escolhera as duplas. Alguma idéia absurda fez a professora imaginar que mestiços como eu ou nascidos trouxas como Lilly, formariam uma ótima dupla com sangues-puros como Sirius e James. Eu podia observar, enquanto ainda tentava fazer fogo, que ali próximo a nós, Lilly brigava com um James sorridente que tinha a lona que deveria servir e barraca na cabeça. Eu podia captar palavras soltas como "brincadeira", "idiota", "fantasma" e novamente "idiota". Quanto a mim, minha dupla era um Sirius impaciente que reclamava de tudo._

_-Porque você não vai montar a barraca, Sirius?-para mim, aquela estava se tornando uma aula de exercício de paciência. Eu não queria brigar com Sirius, já que tínhamos acabado de começar a namorar, mas ele estava pedindo para que eu ficasse irritado. _

_Um tanto de má vontade, Sirius pegou a lona e as cordas tentando entender como elas prendiam a barraca. Resmungava consigo em voz baixa: _

_-Conheço um ótimo feitiço pra isso..._

_Já ia me levantar para tirar essa idéia de sua cabeça quando a professora se aproximou de nós, sorridente, e perguntou:_

_-Como está indo garotos?- Eu me perguntava como ela podia achar que aquela atividade era linda e maravilhosa. _

_Sirius lançou a ela um sorriso sarcástico. Antes que ele falasse algo que rendesse uma detenção, respondi: _

_-Estou com dificuldade para acender a fogueira, professora. _

_-Ah sim!-disse ela alegre- Tarefa difícil não é?Mas não pense em usar um feitiço! Lancei um que detecta magia! Nem tentem me enganar! _

_-Nossa, que idéia maravilhosa professora! Só não supera a dessa atividade magnífica!-um Sirius cheio de desdém exclamou. Não sei se era o charme natural dele, mas a professora achou realmente que ele a estava elogiando. _

_-Obrigada Black!-respondeu sorridente. –E tem mais! Tomem esse saco de comidas! São comidas trouxas que eles assam na fogueira. Lupin certamente conhece, não?_

_"Conheço algo chamado 'caixa de fósforos', será que você já ouviu falar?" pensei desanimado antes de responder: _

_-Ah sim, marshmallows e coisas do tipo, não? _

_-Muito bom!Dez pontos para Grifinória e um brinde: isqueiro! _

_-Obrigado!- respondi sorrindo ao pegar o objeto que ela havia retirado do bolso de suas vestes e lançado para mim. Sirius olhava para a cena sem entender. Quando a professora foi embora, ele se aproximou de mim perguntando:_

_-É alguma chave de portal que nos leve para bem longe daqui?_

_-Isso põe fim a minha tentativa rudimentar de fazer uma fogueira!- acionei o isqueiro fazendo a pequena chama se revelar._

_-Ótimo! Vamos comer, tô com fome!-Disse Sirius se sentando enquanto eu colocava fogo nos gravetos. _

_-Não, você precisa montar a barraca, esqueceu?-olhei-o ligeiramente zangado. _

_-Você é mestiço, é melhor nisso do que eu!Eu asso essas coisas aqui. –respondeu abrindo o pacote de comida trouxa, em seguida pegando um marshmallow e se acomodando na grama de frente à fogueira. _

_-Vamos montar os dois então, fica mais fácil..._

_-Como assa isso?-perguntou me ignorando - Tem que ter uma panela, tigela ou sei lá o que?-procurava ao redor algum dos objetos conforme falava. _

_-Você espeta em um graveto e segura próximo ao fogo... –respondi um pouco bravo por ser ignorado. Espetei um marshmallow em um graveto que ele prontamente pegou da minha mão, falando:_

_-Legal! –colocou mais dois no espeto e posicionou acima da fogueira. –Eu asso enquanto você monta a barraca idiota. –completou recostando-se a uma árvore atrás dele. _

_Aquela folga toda estava me irritando. Ele realmente esperava que eu fizesse tudo sozinho?_

_-Eu não sou seu elfo doméstico, Sirius!-aumentei um tanto a voz para deixar claro que ele estava começando a me irritar. _

_-Boa! Vamos pedir para algum elfo doméstico de Hogwarts fazer isso pra gente! A magia deles não é detectável, certo?_

_"Conte até dez, Remus!" me aconselhei. Não houve tempo, porque eu já estava gritando:_

_-Levante-se daí antes que eu te bata com esses marshmallows!_

_Sirius olhou espantado para mim por causa do tom de voz impaciente. Sustentei um olhar decidido. Ele colocou o espeto de lado e se levantou. "Bom menino, Padfoot." pensei em dizer, mas me refreei, pois duas pessoas zangadas ali era do que eu menos precisava. _

_Enquanto Sirius se levantava, fui até a barraca. Peguei uma das cordas enquanto Sirius pegava a lona, calado. Achei que tinha sido duro demais com ele, mas com Sirius era preciso ser assim: firme e decidido. A personalidade livre dele tinha tendência a não dar ouvidos se a pessoa não tivesse certa capacidade de se impor. _

_O vento constante soprou sua franja para longe de seus olhos enquanto ele ajeitava a lona, desarrumando ainda mais aquela franja que pedia por um corte. Fui tomado de uma vontade súbita de lançar um feitiço naquela barraca para que ela se montasse sozinha e eu pudesse me jogar com Sirius para dentro dela para fazer coisas que nos expulsariam de Hogwarts e valessem um tempo em Azkaban, por atentado ao pudor. Chacoalhei levemente a cabeça querendo espantar aqueles pensamentos. Eu tinha de ser firme se pretendia tirar ao menos um "Aceitável" naquela atividade. _

_Enquanto isso, Sirius prendeu um dos lados da barraca em uma árvore, com uma das cordas, de má vontade. Me concentrei em fazer a mesma coisa com o outro lado, quando senti um cheio de queimado. Nos encaramos ao mesmo tempo, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Olhamos então para a fogueira onde um espetinho de marshmallows, um pacote de comidas e parte da grama queimava. _

_Corremos em direção ao pequeno incêndio largando a barraca de qualquer jeito, tremulando com o vento. Assim que chegamos perto, Sirius retirou a varinha das vestes automaticamente, apontando para o fogo. Segurei rapidamente a ponta da varinha para impedi-lo de lançar um feitiço. _

_-Não podemos!-o adverti apreensivo. – pegue um pouco de água do lago!_

_-Com o que exatamente?- perguntou nervoso. Incrível como sangues-puros não sabem o que fazer quando privados de magia._

_Olhei para uma dupla próxima, que nos encarava espantada por causa daquele fogo que se alastrava enquanto nós dois, aparentemente, não fazíamos nada a respeito. Tinham tigelas nas mãos. _

_-Ali!Eles ganharam tigelas! Pega deles! –Sirius prontamente correu em direção aos garotos que ficaram mais espantados ainda por terem suas tigelas roubadas subitamente. _

_Comecei a pisar no saco de comidas a meus pés, que emanava um cheiro de plástico queimado. Me perguntava onde a professora estava que não tinha visto aquilo. Talvez estivesse ocupada demais filmando secretamente aquela atividade. Sim, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! _

_Observei que o espetinho já tinha sido destruído e todo conteúdo do saco havia se perdido. Sirius voltou correndo com uma tigela cheia de água nas mãos e jogou no resto da fogueira e um pouco na grama que queimava. Ofegante, jogou a tigela longe e deitou na lona da barraca que ainda balançava com o vento, um dos lados pendendo por eu não ter podido terminar o serviço de amarrá-lo a outra árvore. Sirius suspirou resignado._

_-Não me importo de tirar um "T" de trasgo nisso, só quero que acabe!_

_-Não é assim tão ruim...- tentei ser positivo...e mentiroso. _

_-É sim. Não tem comida, essa coisa que os trouxas chamam de barraca é um cubículo, eu estou suado e cansado, você gritou comigo..._

_Senti um nó de culpa se formando na minha garganta. Olhei para o saco queimado a meus pés e já ia pedir desculpas quando senti o vento aumentar e, ao levantar os olhos, vi uma coisa branca rolar caminho abaixo em direção ao lago. Não tive tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, mas tenho certeza que ouvi um "Wow!" antes de a coisa começar a rolar. _

_Segui a lona branca da barraca, a coisa que eu havia visto, com os olhos. Ela rolou até chegar ao lago, onde se espatifou rudemente e ficou boiando sobre a superfície._

_Eu e outros alunos nos reunimos na margem. Em poucos segundos vimos um Sirius saindo de baixo da lona, ensopado, xingando, descabelado e coberto de musgo verde por todos os lados. Sua gravata adquirira uma pigmentação verde que contribuía para fazê-lo parecer um estudante raivoso da Sonserina. _

_Alguns estudantes comentavam sobre a cena entre si baixinho espantados demais com os palavrões de Sirius para dar risada. Outros, como eu, seguravam-se para não rir daquela cena. James, que havia parado a meu lado seguido de Lilly, não parecia se importar em gargalhar em alto e bom som. Segurava a caixa toráxica com uma mão e a outra apoiava no meu ombro. Sirius parara de xingar, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico – lindo, devo acrescentar – de raiva, olhando para James, que gritou, segurando um pouco o riso:_

_-Acho melhor você sair daí, Sirius! Vai que alguma sereiana se apaixona por você!- e desatou a gargalhar enquanto Sirius bufava de impaciência. _

_Não agüentei e ri junto com James, Lilly tentava a muito custo não rir. Uma pena que Peter não fazia parte daquela aula. Alias, era ótimo que ele não fizesse, eu poderia rir mais ainda de como James contaria aquela história a ele. _

------

Sirius parecia recordar de tudo em poucos segundos assim como eu. Ele não parecia muito feliz com a lembrança, ao contrário de mim.

Abri a mochila a meus pés e retirei uma lona branca de dentro dela.

-Precisamos encontrar um lugar para o acampamento, Sirius! Você cuida da barraca!- Me afastei dele rapidamente para não rir do mesmo bico zangado de quatro anos atrás.

**The End**

Presente de amigo secreto para Elora, do fórum 6vassouras!Espero que goste da minha primeira tentativa de comédia (não sei se me sai bem). Foi de coração, cachorra! Não pude mandá-la para betagem, terminei a fic faltando um segundo para acabar o prazo!rs

Então desculpa se tiver erros grotescos (digo isso aos leitores também). Pretendo mandar pra betagem e postá-la novamente, depois!

Bjos!!!

Jéssica Evans


End file.
